


Bewitched

by Amsare



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Seduction, Spells & Enchantments, Telepathy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: “I must confess I’ve been wrong to underestimate you, Daud. You came here as an uninvited guest along with your little pet... I'm quite disappointed." Daud and Thomas are at Delilah's mercy in Brigmore Manor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the DLC _The Brigmore Witches_

Thomas knew he had to join his Master when he had felt Daud calling him using the power of the Void.  
   
_Thomas. Come. Now._  
   
“I need to go,” he whispered to Rulfio who was scouting the Brigmore Manor surroundings with him.  
Thomas appeared into the abandoned manor in a heartbeat, exactly next to his Master. Drawing his sword, he had expected to fight some witches or hounds, except that there was nobody there.  
   
“Sir?” He demanded in confusion; Daud was next to him, finger on his lips to urge him to stay quiet.  
Thomas noticed that Daud’s boots were drenched in water and his hand was scratched: as for the rest, he seemed to be fine.  
   
Daud motioned for him to follow, walking through the shattered corridors of the manor: they could hear the sound of the water dripping from the roof, pooling on the rotten wooden floor. Roots and leaves were all around them, mud was staining their boots. Thomas wanted to laugh: and he had thought the flooded district was a wreck…  
   
As they were getting closer to one of the biggest room in the Manor, Daud ordered him to stop, “wait” he whispered.  
   
Something strange was in the air, something that remembered him the power and magic of the Void itself.  
   
“Can you feel it?” Daud asked him, looking around himself, ready to attack whoever would have come out. Thomas nodded, clenching his jaw.  
   
_Delilah?_  
   
He gasped, taken by surprise, letting his sword fall down: his arms had been caught by something, twisting them painfully. "AH!"  
   
“Delilah!” Daud exclaimed angrily; he was in the same situation Thomas was in, as his legs were blocked by roots which came out of the floor, forbidding him to move. He tried to swing his sword to cut them but he had to let it go as another pair of roots blocked him from his torso, up to his arms.  
   
There were both trapped.  
   
“I must confess I’ve been wrong to underestimate you, Daud. You came here as an uninvited guest along with your little pet... I'm quite disappointed." The woman called Delilah appeared in front of their eyes, dressed in black, red roses all around her shoulders; she looked like a dark nymph more than a witch, as she had a feral beauty that Thomas could not deny.  
   
But that wasn't the time nor the place to have such pleasant thoughts: that woman was dangerous as she had been touched by The Outsider himself, just like Daud.  
   
She walked towards them: Thomas was astonished, as step after step mud and leaves let her pass, leaving her elegant boots clean.  
   
"You should have come alone, Daud," she murmured, putting one hand on Daud's cheek as in a mock of a caress, "is this what you teach your pets, to kill sweet little innocent women?"  
   
Thomas shivered as he thought about those  _innocent_   _women_  Delilah was talking about: they were ruthless killers, casting spells and aiming to kill just like any other trained assassin – they were witches.  
   
Daud squirmed away from her touch, glancing at her: he kept his mouth shut but it was clear what he was thinking.  
   
Delilah chuckled, pulling her hand back; then, she looked at Thomas with strong interest and the young Whaler wished she hadn't done it because she was making him uncomfortable. "No wonder you keep him with you," she said, tilting her head as to study him, "I can sense a strong power coming out of this one."  
   
"Leave him alone. It's me you want." Daud's voice was like a thunder, his rage shaking the air; Delilah didn't seem to hear him though, as she got closer to Thomas. She raised both hands to caress his mask, just to pull it off.  
   
As she could finally see Thomas' face, she studied his delicate feature,  _admiring_  him.  
   
"What a nice pet, you are," she murmured, mischievous eyes fixed on him, piercing his own soul: Thomas was frozen and he couldn't blame just his bindings for it. “Your mask conceals your beauty, deceiving your preys to make them fear you. Nifty.”  
   
Thomas was aware of his look but among the others assassins, his brothers, all that mattered was their  _courage_ : surely,  _beauty_  wasn’t a weapon he could use in a fight... Only if your name wasn't Delilah, though.  
She had got too close, her thin mouth curving in a promising smile. Thomas could smell the sweet perfume of nature itself coming from the woman standing in from of him, making his head spin...  
   
_Don't let her fool you,_  Daud's order echoed in his head harder than his own confused thoughts,  _you're stronger than you think you are, focus._  
   
Thomas groaned: it was easier said than done.  
   
"What's your name, pet?" Delilah asked him so sweetly; she left his chin with one delicate finger – her touch was electrical – making him shiver.  
   
Thomas licked his dry lips, "Thomas," he managed to say; it was a shock hearing himself talk like a hopeless man.  _By the void_ , the shame, Daud was right next to them...  
   
Delilah hummed in appreciation. " _Thomas,_ " she repeated his name as to taste it and it was so strange hearing it coming out from her mouth, because it made him feel so good –  _aroused_.  
   
He knew she was controlling his emotions, but he just couldn't do anything to stop her: actually, he wanted her to keep on taunting him.  
   
“And tell me, Thomas,” she murmured, caressing his jawline, then his neck, “do you love your Master?”  
   
Thomas’ eyes opened wide in surprise, his heart beating hard in his chest; there was somebody trying to speak to him in his mind but as soon as he tried to focus on it, it was Delilah’s voice inside his head,  _answer me, Thomas._  
   
“I-I…”  
   
“Delilah!” Daud struggled again against his bindings, roots growing stronger and stronger against him. “What do you want from my Whalers?” He asked her through his teeth.  
   
Delilah rolled her eyes and with a flick of her other hand, she conjured another root out of thin air, making it grow around Daud’s mouth, “please, Daud, don’t interrupt me!”  
   
Daud bit hard the root and clenched his fists: if his gaze could have killed, Delilah would have been dead. The roots moved him like a doll, making him kneel on the floor to Delilah's wish.  
   
“Now, Thomas,” Delilah talked to the young Whaler again, “what did I ask you? Oh, yes, do you love your Master?”  
   
Thomas' eyes darted to Daud's restrained body: it hurt him seeing him like that, so hopeless and weak. If only he could focus on a way to escape, if only this beautiful witch wasn't so sensual, then maybe...  
   
“Yes,” he answered,  “yes.”  
   
“And there's nothing you wouldn't do for him, right?” The witch smirked, blinking at Daud just to annoy him even more.  
   
Thomas swallowed, limbs going numb. “I'd die for him,” he said against his will. He had never said it to Daud because you didn't need to – he knew it well. Whalers were his family – what was wrong with that?  
   
“Of course you would,” Delilah murmured, “so you wouldn't mind if I'll have some fun with you, leaving our dear Daud kneeling on the floor to watch? He'd be safe.”  
   
Daud muffled something, root digging into his mouth even more, scratching him... Was that blood on his face?  
   
_He's going to be okay, my dear Thomas, my special Whaler,_ Delilah reassured Thomas telepathically,  _you don't have to be afraid._  
   
She closed the distance between them with a kiss, sealing their lips together; Thomas felt like he had been given a gift by The Outsider himself, pleasure shaking his whole sore body. If that was what they used to call sorcery, the young Whaler couldn't understand why he used to hate witches so much.  
   
_Thomas, listen to me! Don't let her-!_  
   
Next to them, the roots imprisoning Daud moved all of a sudden and he groaned in pain; Thomas broke that immoral kiss to check his Master and –  _by the void_  – two of the smallest roots had pierced him right through his shoulders. Daud closed his eyes shut, arms spasming and bleeding.  
   
_Oh, no._  
   
“Look at me,” Delilah couldn't let him think,  _no_ , so she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it hard enough to hurt, making Thomas hiss.  
   
“Do as I say and nothing else will happen to your dear Master,” she whispered like a lover would have done, “you don't even imagine the things we're going to do together, my dear pet.”  
   
This time she kissed him more fiercely, deepening the kiss, sinful tongue tasting him and – he knew.  
   
   
   
_She_  was his Master now.


End file.
